


Leave This In Pieces

by puffabilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffabilly/pseuds/puffabilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble Collection - mostly reposts from Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[ ](http://s982.photobucket.com/user/puffabilly/media/pieces-2_zps606bdb6d.jpg.html)

Chapter 2: Early Morning - Clint/Darcy - When sneaking home is hard to do...

Chapter 3: Snowing in New York - Clint/Darcy - Clint and his thermos superpower.


	2. Clint/Darcy - Early Morning

The faint light of dawn followed Darcy as she unlocked the apartment door.  She eased it open as slow as possible but still winced as the hinges creaked, the noise seeming much louder than usual.  Her boots were tucked under one arm as she padded over the threshold.  Each step was slow and aimed to not disturb the highly trained sniper likely sleeping in the bedroom.

The bright fluorescent flare of the bathroom made Darcy squint as she flicked the switch on.  Her makeup still laid spread over the counter from the previous night; glittered powder clung to the brushes and several of her lipsticks were missing lids.  She planned to deal with that later.  Much, much later.  The priority was to pee, remove her contacts and scrub every last inch of her face, teeth and fuzzy tongue included, before sleep overtook her.  And the call of bed was indeed strong when she spat out the last mouthful of toothpaste.

Her stockings and skirt were discarded on the bathroom floor.  And as Darcy walked the short hallway, she peeled off the tight, low cut shirt that had been coated with the sweat of dance floors and more than one spilled drink.  The faint scent of tequila and lemon lingered with the last notes of her perfume.   A shower had been tempting but far too much effort.

The bedroom door had been left wide open and Darcy left her bra dangling on the handle.  Her back would hate her by the afternoon for going to bed without any support.  But that was another ‘later’ problem.  Her bed was only a couple of feet away.  And as she approached, Clint didn’t open his eyes but instead extended an arm from beneath the sheets to pull back the heavy tartan comforter for her to slide under.

Darcy fell into bed beside him, her head hitting pillow and limbs sprawling over the mattress.  It was wonderful.  The sheets were smooth against her bare skin and the bed already warm from the heat of Clint’s body.  And while it had been an amazing night of loud music, laughter and shouted conversation, the early morning quiet of their home was a soothing relief. 

Under the blankets, Clint rearranged himself against her side, chin over shoulder and nose grazing her cheek.  Darcy tried to pat him in greeting but her arm didn’t want to work.  She managed to brush her knuckles over his chest and his laugh was a low, soft rumble as Clint circled an arm over her.

"Just so you know," he mumbled.  "Tony got that photo you sent of Pepper and Natasha doing body shots.  He was so distracted he spent the next hour losing at poker.  He’ll owe me five million when I cash in my chips.”

With a smile, Darcy nestled into Clint, her cheek brushing his morning stubble.  She could smell cigars and whiskey lingering on his lips.  "And here I was thinking he was going low cost for the bachelor party."  Her voice was raspy.  Likely her punishment for the power ballads at that karaoke place.

"Someone had to be responsible.  Stark was convinced he’d need to bail at least one of you out before the end of the night, what with Pepper’s plans for her big night.”

"Or…" Darcy said through a yawn.  "He blew his pre-approved budget buying out all the tickets for the "Boys Gone Wild" show so we couldn’t get past the front door."

 ”Tony gets jealous.”  Clint angled a kiss into her neck before settling back against Darcy, his arm squeezing her gently. “But you can have all the strippers you want at your bachelorette party.”

They’d only been together a few months so any pre-wedding celebrations for them were a long, long way off.  But still, Darcy smiled as she snuggled a little closer. “The only naked man I want is right here,” she murmured, the sunlight sneaking through the window as sleep overtook them both.


	3. Clint/Darcy - Snowing in New York

_They said it rarely snowed in New York._ Of course, whoever said that had probably never lived through Blizzard aka Donald Gill, a disgruntled criminal who’d ended up with a frost-controlling supersuit.  _Thanks again for that, Hammer Industries_ Darcy mentally bitched as she wedged her gloved hands deeper into her coat pockets and continued her trudge through the snow laden streets.  Blizzard had run riot for the past several days, defying standard weather patterns with non-stop storms of hail and dumping inch upon inch of the unseasonal white stuff over the city.   New York had become one giant natural disaster as everything that could freeze, break or shatter eventually did.

Thanks to her insider info, Darcy knew that Hawkeye and Captain America had tracked down Blizzard and were currently in the process of decommissioning him and his ice suit.   And once the last load of blankets had been delivered to the homeless shelter, Darcy had begun the trek home to her small, barely unpacked apartment.  She was already so tired she could barely keep upright and the journey back did nothing to help.  None of the streets were clear and the subway was still in the process of being thawed out.  There was only a beaten path on the sidewalk because apparently even relentless snowstorms wouldn’t keep New Yorkers from their daily routines.

Unless, of course, you were Darcy’s landlord.  She felt the chill in her building as she climbed the stair and the temperature in her apartment when she pushed the front door open could best be described as ‘arctic’.  She tried the heaters and the hot water.  Nothing resembling warmth came out of either.  “Don’ bother,” the neighbour from 1B said when he saw Darcy banging on the building manger’s door five minutes later.  “Asshole ran off to Florida yes’day and since we ain’t got sick or old in here, we ain’t high priority on the repair list.”  Darcy could only manage a nod of thanks to 1B, because her teeth were beginning to chatter from the cold.

Back in her apartment, the cardboard box labelled ‘blankets’ that she hadn’t gotten around to unpacking got dumped in its entirety upon her bed.  Darcy was too exhausted and cold to make more than a quick effort to layer them upon each other before she shucked off her coat and boots and crawled beneath her old battered duvet.  It was still chilly, but Darcy found if she pulled her knitted cap over her ears and curled up tight in the fetal position, it was just enough for her shivering to stop and for the sweet relief of sleep to overtake her.

-   -    -     -

Darcy slowly blinked awake as she felt the weight of Clint slide into bed behind her.  The inky black of night still filled her apartment and it seemed like the world was silent except for the faint rustle of Clint readjusting the blankets around them.  Sleep tugged at Darcy but not with the same desperate urgency as earlier.

“Everything go ok?” she whispered.

“Blizzard is dismantled,” Clint replied as he stretched out behind her.  “Temperature should be back to normally in a couple of days.” 

“Have I told you lately that you’re my hero?” said Darcy.  Even though her limbs were slow to respond, she slowly uncurled herself as Clint pressed in against her back.   Darcy felt beneath the blankets until she could wrap her gloved fingers around Clint’s forearms and with some insistently tugging and squirming she maneuvered his warm, heavy limbs around her.  The warmth of another person was an instant relief against the chill seeping through. 

“Right now I think you just want me for my body heat,” Clint said, even as he slid his arm to the dip of her waist so he could curve a hand over her ribs, drawing Darcy a little closer.

“Be nice,” Darcy objected.  “I was about do a Captain America and turn into a popsicle.” 

With their bodies nestled tight together beneath the pile of blankets, Darcy relaxed against the steady waves of heat coming from him.  The cold was becoming a distant memory. 

As much as she appreciated Clint for his secret thermos superpowers, Darcy still squirmed in protest when he reached for the hem of her topmost sweater and began to draw it upwards.  “Babe, I’ll freeze.”

Clint adapted the momentum so his fingers ended up sliding beneath her clothes to settle across her stomach. “I’ll keep you warm,” he promised, the pads of his fingers drawing small circles across her skin.

Trying get a gauge on just how serious he was about getting her naked, Darcy patted her gloved hands along his arms and thighs experimentally.  She didn’t have to explore too far to determine that Clint had definitely left all of his uniform on the floor.  Along with every other scrap of clothing.   

“You’re hot Barton,” she said.  “But I don’t know if you’re _that_ hot.”

With a wry laugh, Clint nuzzled against Darcy’s scarf and nudged it down until he had access to her neck.  Before the bitter night air had time to take hold, he placed a kiss upon her skin.  Then another.  And another. 

By the time the scarf had been unwound from Darcy’s head and tossed to the floor, Clint had draped every square inch of her cheeks and neck with the heat of his lips. 

“Warm yet?” he asked.

“Almost,” Darcy replied.  She reached for the hand he’d splayed across her stomach and guided it lower.  “Now it’s definitely hot enough.”


End file.
